the Grandpa Games
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Henry's Grandpas compete to see who can give Henry the biggest shiniest Birthday gift


The Grandpa Games Marcie Gore

Henry's Grandpas compete to see who can give Henry the biggest shiniest Birthday gift. I've done one focusing on Henry's relationship with Grandpa Charming and one focusing on his bond with Grandpa Gold. What happens when they both try to win the title of "World's Best Grandpa"? One has magic; the other is a Prince in exile. This is an alternate version of season 4, so no traumatized Super-evil Rumple. He's working on being the best Rumple he can be. So, Rumbelle are happy newlyweds because I can. I'm not sure if the dark curse is broken here, but he's fighting it. When I decided to make this AU season 4 and keep Bae alive, I decided a new name was in order for baby Neal; read to find out what it is. It's what I was hoping they'd name him. Oh, the whole "he'll be your undoing" thing never happened here, it just gets in the way of bonding. Who knows how silly this will get. I was going to make this a Christmas fiction, but time got away; so, I made it Henry's birthday. BTW, I didn't mean for it to go into the shipping lanes, just happened. Ships slight Rumbelle, slight Snowing, large hints of Swanfire, and Believer Bunny Non-Romantic ships/family Golden-believer, Rumple Henry charming/Snow Believer Swan-Believer. I also didn't mean for it to get so emotional, but hope you still enjoy it. One last note - I'm using Ingrid who never lost it here, so she's close to Emma. 

May 1 at Rumple's shop

"I'm going to give him the best gift, Charming," Rumple tells Henry's younger grandpa.

"Oh yea, Dark One? I'm a Prince. I still have connections."  
" Who? The Dwarves? A reluctant werewolf? I don't think Henry's going to be impressed with diamonds, even ones that give winged pests their magic," Rumple says. "He eats at Granny's just about every afternoon so eating their hamburgers wouldn't impress him either."

"They're not pests, they're fairies," Charming counters.

"Po-tay-to, Pa-tat-o," Rumple says with his trademark giggle." We both love the lad, so may the best present win."  
" Deal," Charming says. "I won't say no magic since you'll probably use it anyway; just no magic that could backfire and hurt Henry," David says.  
"Of course not; I'd never hurt my grandson purposely," the ageless wizard says.  
After David leaves, Belle enters the shop carrying a white sack. "Hello," she tells her husband.

"Rumple," Belle, says, "I brought lunch."

"Let me guess. A hamburger and French fries from Granny's."

"Yes. And shakes. Cookie dough for me; plain chocolate for you."

"Oh yes, ice cream and milkshakes. Another of one of the great forms of magic in this world," Rumple says.  
"I saw Prince David leaving the shop he was smiling. What happened?" Belle asks. "I'm glad to see you two seem to getting along. You share a grandchild."

"Yes, we just had had difference of opinion about who would give the boy the best birthday gift."

"Oh, Rumple, please don't go overboard with spoiling him. You know Henry's not materialistic. Sometimes I think Regina tries to buy his love. Henry prefers hugs and sincere words of love and actions," Belle reminds him.

"Yes, I know, he's so much like his papa that way. When I became the Dark One, I tried giving Bae all sorts of things but it didn't make him happy. He needed his old man. Still, I'd love to see his face if I gave him a unicorn, maybe the color of Emma's jacket" Rumple says

Belle just looks at her love with annoyance combined with amusement.

"Ok, ok a nice white one," He says.

Oh, Rumple, you're incorrigible," Belle says with a laugh.

"And you're no fun, but isn't that why you love me?" He asks.

"Maybe a puppy or kitten," Belle asks.

Later the same day at the Nolan apartment, David, Snow, and Emma are in the living room sipping coco and eating cookies.

"Is Henry still in his room?" David asks.

"Yea he has a big test next week. He's worried about his pre-algebra test; don't blame him," Emma says.

"I brought him coco and cookies to his room, I hope he's actually studying" Snow says.

Just then, Henry comes in with his math book and notebook.

"What do your fake memories tell you about problems like this he asks pointing to one?

"I don't need my fake memories for this, my tutor had me doing problems like this when I was your age," Snow says, pointing out his error.  
"You hear that, kid? You'd still have to do math if we went to the Enchanted Forest; so glad I graduated already," Emma says with a good-natured smirk.

Henry just groans.

"You wouldn't be out of the woods as far as lessons yourself young lady. Etiquette, diplomacy, ballroom dancing, to name a few," David tells her. This time it's Emma's turn to groan.

"The other two I can understand, but ballroom dancing?" Emma asks.

"There were always balls, you know. Balls were a great place to meet your allies in relaxed atmosphere and to meet eligible royals, but we'd never force a suitor on you or anyone in our family," Snow tells her daughter and grandson. "You know, your father was almost forced in to an arranged marriage with Katharine, as Abigail."  
"Yes, I can't imagine grandpa in that kind of marriage," Henry says as he's gathering his notebook and math textbook to return to his room.

"Neither can I, Henry," David replies.

After Henry leaves, Charming asks "Any, ideas what I should get him for his birthday?"

"I know I'm getting him Infinity 2.0 with Stitch and Merida," Emma says.

"I know who Stitch is, but who's Merida?" Snow asks.

"She's pretty much a Scottish red haired version of you, but badly in need of detangler."

Snow laughs about this.

"Again, what should we get him?" Charming asks.

"Hmm, something to use with Spirit, his horse," Snow volunteers.

"I'm competing with Gold, now; I have to step up my game," David says, frustrated.

"You guys, it's not a competition. He loves you both," Snow says, annoyed.  
"But the Imp has both more money than he can use and magic," he groans.

"Whatever it is, he'll love it," Snow says.

"Yea the kid will love whatever you get him, you're his hero," Emma tells him.

"So are you," both of her parents remind her.

'The first year I knew him, I gave him a Pac-man game, thinking that's what I liked at his age. It didn't help that the group home I lived in at that age had one of the oldest Atari consoles still working. Not many of the kids his age play that game, even though it was been updated. He acted like he thought it was the best gift ever."

"I know He has his eye on a suit that kind of looks like Gold would wear or Dad wore as a prince. I think he has a major crush on someone and if I find out who she is," She says, a bit of parental jealousy in her voice.

"You're going to treat the girl with respect, she's a sweet girl," Snow says.

"You know who she is, or that just your Fairy tale Princess optimism coming though?" Emma asks..

"Yes, I think I do. Jefferson's daughter Grace, also known as Paige. He's had a crush on her since he was in my class, if not before," Snow says.  
"He did kidnap us. Ok the guy was desperate, I know that now; but I'm still not sure if I trust his mental health," Emma tells her"

"Henry doesn't have the crush on him. He has one on Grace," her mom reminds her.

"Point taken," Emma says, seeming a little embarrassed.

"I think I know the store you're talking about. Grant's Men's Wear. Nice clothes. Not that pricey,'' David says. "We're royalty there, but we don't have the Royal Treasury or tailors here."

They both nod.

"Nothing too out there for a guy; no bright orange or purple. I'm sure he'd prefer to look more like stylish Mr. Gold and not Rumpelstiltskin's Mini me," Snow says.

"Why can't I be his only grandpa again?" David pouts.

"Now, Charming, You know that's not possible, and again it's not a competition" she says.

"I have an even cooler idea than the suit," Charming says. "You remember that magical sword that will only cut its target and not its user?" He asks.

"Yes, we were considering giving to Emma when she was old enough," She says.

"There were two," he whispers. "We could give one to him, and one to Emma. I think he's worked his way up to a real metal one."

"Ok. I can give him the suit, you the sword," the proud Grandma says.

"Yes, but they both can be from us. He doesn't have to know about the safety enchantment. I want him to still respect the power of a sword," he insists.

"I agree he needs to lean properly handle a weapon before he can set free with one"' Snow says.

"I'm still not watching; if the sword can hurt Henry or not, I don't think I'll be watching his sword lessons, at least till my healing magic gets stronger..."

"Took me a while to trust him, but I'm learning a lot from Gold about magic," she tells them.

"You sure you can trust him?" David asks.

"I'm almost sure, but I'm on my guard. I may not can kill him, but I can wound him if I have to," Emma reassures them. "Besides, I know how much family means to him and I'm mother of his grandson."

"His future daughter in law," Snow asks hopefully.

"You sound like him, he's been pestering me about that since Neal, excuse me, Baelfire came to town. The answer is maybe, we're taking it slowly. I know Henry is on team Swanfire as he calls it but we're not jumping into anything again," Emma insists. They just nod and smile.

May 15th Storybrooke Animal Shelter

"Are you sure Henry will be allowed to keep any pet you give him Rumple?" Belle asks.

"Yes, I talked to Miss Swan during our last magic lesson. She said Henry desperately wants a pet and they'd all be fine with it," Rumple tells her.

"That's just Emma's family, what about Regina?" Belle asks.

"What about her, my love? Don't care much about her option," he says with a devilish smile.  
"Which do we get him, a dog or cat?" he says, looking at rows of animals desperate for a home.

"I'm glad you gave up on the unicorn."Belle says

"Yes, where would he put it? The Charmings are still living in that small apartment, and unicorns aren't happy in a stable," he says. "Besides, my love commanded me not to do that."

Several dogs and cats catch their eye, and he uses a spell to tell them he plans to give one lucky animal to a very kind little boy. Several seem eager to make a deal with him.

The choice is made and he asks the handlers to hold the animal for a couple of weeks until Henry's birthday. The pet to be snuggles up to Rumple and Belle before they leave.

"You'll be able to meet your new boy in just a little while. Right now we need to keep you a surprise my friend. You'll met him soon" Rumple soothes. The animal seems to understand him and nods.  
"He'll love our choice," Belle says  
"Yes he's always loved fur bearing creatures," Rumple says. "Like his grandmother loves birds."

The same day at Grant's Men's Wear, Emma and her parents ring the bell.

"We're about to close in 15 minutes" the owner, William Grant, known in this world's stories as "The Brave Little Tailor" says. He looks out the window and sees who his costumers are.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highnesses. I forgot you had an appointment. Again, I'm serving royalty! I'm so honored." He bows deeply. "Is there a ball I haven't heard about?"  
"I'm still not used to that kind of treatment, even though I was a prince for about a year and a half before the curse," David says.  
"I'm still getting used to it again," Snow says.

"I'll probably never get used it. I'm just the girl who lost her parents as a newborn and just got them back," Emma says.  
"You are so much more than that, you're a princess and the one who broke the curse," Mr. Grant says. Emma seems ready to blush.  
"Now who's the suit for, if I may ask," Mr. Grant asks.

"It's for Henry, for his birthday," Snow says.

"Ah, The Smiling Prince," He says with a huge smile himself.  
"Never heard him referred to that way; but it fits. He's so happy and optimistic, wonder where he gets that," Emma says looking at her parents.  
"Yes, it does. I'm not quite sure it's hit him he's a prince yet," David says.

"I don't think it has. He knows you two are royals and he's referred to me as a princess a few times, He's never called himself a prince or anything like that. He seems to see himself as a regular kid."

"Oh he's far from regular. It was his belief and love that let the curse break," the slight older man says.

"Oh I know he's special, but then he's my kid," Emma states proudly.

"I have his measurements from his latest school uniform," Snow tells him handing him the paper.

They look at the latest styles. The tailor has created some more modern and of this world, some more at home in the Enchanted Forest. After looking at all of the styles and colors, they finally agree on a Royal blue suit similar to the one Rumple conjured for the older Prince before he woke Snow with true love's kiss, but with a modern suit coat rather than a cape and a bit less gold trim.

"Even If it's not as fancy as you wore, I think our grandson will feel every bit the prince he is, I can see him wooing Grace in it," Snow says with a warm smile.

"Mom, why do you have to keep reminding us he's growing up?" Emma asks, annoyed.

"Because He is, and I think it's cute," Snow tells her daughter.  
"Dad, do I have to accept it?" Emma asks.

"No, but it'd be so much easier if you did," her dad remarks.

"The alterations to the suit should be ready in a week or so," Mr. Grant tells them.

"Good, in plenty of time for his birthday." David informs him

"Wonderful serving you, Your Highness," he says as they leave.

When they get home the former rulers of the Middle kingdom of Rosealet also known as the Kingdom of the Graceful Swans search everywhere for the magical swords.

"Where are they, I'm almost sure I saw them since the curse broke," David says.  
"Emma did you see it in Gold's shop, when he's been teaching you magic?" He asks his daughter.  
"No, I haven't. What's it look like?" Emma asks.

"It looks like it's made of polished brass, but it's a metal that doesn't exist in this world. It was made by a great wizard, maybe even Merlin himself, for my Great Grandfather Leopold the First to train his son, Leopold the Second in swordsmanship, then my father, Leopold the Third, when he was eight," Snow tells her.

"I wouldn't give an eight-year-old a sword. It's a good thing he couldn't cut himself with it. I don't think eight-year-olds and pointy things mix very well," Emma says.

"No, they don't normally," David agrees.

Suddenly, Emma sees a box full of baby clothes much finer than anything Emma ever wore as a baby. There are toys she's never seen in this world or in the ruins of her nursery in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh, these are the baby clothes and toys from my babyhood I wanted to pass on to you." She holds up a Christening dress.  
Emma lovingly strokes the aging garment of silk and lace. "You really wanted me to wear this in front of a chapel full of nobility," she says, getting teary.

"Yes," Snow tells her.  
"It's beautiful," Emma says as she continues playing with the delicate gown.

At the bottom of the chest, she finds the two swords they both have Snow's family crest on the handle. "Wow, Henry's going to geek out when he sees the sword" Emma says in awe herself.

"My fake memories tell me that geeking out is a very good thing, I can't wait to step up his training with the Swan Sword," David says.

"I knew felt a connection with swans." Emma says. "I changed my name to Swan from Collins, my first foster family, who almost adopted me. My case worker helped me when I was twelve," Emma explains. Her parents look incredibly touched by her explanation of her last name.

"Wanna spar before Henry gets back his study group?" Emma asks trying to get past the, for her, uncomfortably sentimental moment.

"Yes, my lady," David tells his daughter.

The day before Henry's Birthday May 30

The families get together to pick up Henry's Birthday cake at Any Given Sundae. "The boy requested a peanut butter cup Ice cream cake with chocolate Icing with a hint of cinnamon," Rumple tells Ingrid.  
"You said you wanted a reproduction of Henry's storybook in Icing. Is that still what you want?" Ingrid asks.

"Yes; we all agreed that most said Henry," David says.

"Is the flavor combination a problem?" Gold asks.  
"No I've been working on it since you asked for it; I call it the Prince Charming 2.0," she says smiling.

"Another cute nickname for my kid," Emma says. "He's really popular"

"Of course, he has your wining personality," Ingrid says.

"My personality? No, he's a lot better than that."

"You were a sweetie when you were with me, you were always my favorite," her former foster mother declares. The two women hug.

"We somehow snuck this out of the house for you to use as a model," Snow tells her and hands her the 'Once Upon a Time' book.

"I'll be very careful with it," Ingrid promises.

"Henry chose the flavor He let us chose the other details," Snow says

"Would you like to taste the flavor?" she asks. They all nod. She gets out four tester spoons. "If you guys like it, I'll probably add it to the menu."

At first, Rumple doesn't seem convinced; but when he tries it, he loves it as much as the Royals do.

"MMM, excellent. I have to bring home a pint for Belle. She's still learning about this world and wants to try everything like a child."  
Ingrid sketches out the book in detail then hands it back them. "That's all I needed," she says.

"He'll love it," Emma says.

"I hope so," Ingrid says.

Emma takes her parents aside and asks, "Is it ok if I ask Ingrid to the party?"

"Of course," Snow says.

"Would you like to come to the party? It's at 8:00 pm tomorrow at Granny's Dinner. We chose that late because it's a Friday. Besides, he was born at 8:15.

"Of course. I'd love to get to know Henry better; He's such a sweet young man. What does he want that you haven't given him yet?" she asks.  
"He loves books, Video Games, almost anything connected to the Fairy tale world," Emma says.  
"I know just what give him," she says. "Have you heard from my nieces lately?"

"Yes, they send their love to us all but can't come. They can't come because of last minute wedding preparations. They hope it's straightened out before the big day. They want us to come. They did manage to send a book of tales from your world," Emma tells her.  
"I bet it's a book similar to the one he has be focusing on our history instead of Misthaven's" Ingrid says.

"Misthaven? What's that?" Emma asks, truly confused.  
"That's another name for the Enchanted Forest," Ingrid tells Emma.  
"Yes. The name The Enchanted forest is mostly used by the people who lived there. Everyone else calls it Misthaven," Snow tells her.

"Oh, I like that name too," Emma says.

"We have pick up the baby in less than an hour," David reminds them.

"I hope Graham isn't driving Ruby crazy now that he's crawling" Emma says.

"Oh, the lad's is crawling. It seems like yesterday you had his naming ceremony at Granny's the same day Belle and I got married. Oh thank you again for letting Henry come. It was so nice having both my boys there." Rumple says.

"Oh you're welcome, but I had to ask Regina Too," Emma tells him.

"I know, but it's much easier to thank you than her," he says. Emma laughs knowingly.

"You know you have it much easier with a crawling baby here than back home... This world has baby gates and other baby proofing things. We had to use rickety old chairs and brooms to keep a baby away from dangerous areas."  
"Yes," they agree.  
"How much did we agree on for the cake?" David asks.

"$50, but I'm giving it to Henry as a gift. I'll deliver no later than 7:45, since you were so kind to invite me," she says.  
"You're welcome, as Emma said," David says.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the Snow Queen says.

Next, they pick Graham up from the boarding house.  
"Was your godson a good boy for you, Red?"

"Yes, but I think he missed his mommy, He cried a lot and could only be soothed when I sang the lullaby I've heard you sing to him that you told me your mother sang to you," Ruby says. "I'm afraid I'm nowhere near the singer you are."  
"You missed me, huh sweetie?" she asks her son. The baby just coos.

"We just have one more thing to do then you get to go home play and with your sister Emma and Henry" Snow says.  
He coos and seems to say "Em, Hen."  
"Yes, Emma and Henry" David says.

Next, they head home to pick Henry to make sure he can wear the suit they had made for hm.

When they get to the loft, they pick up Henry who has his finals in his hand with a grin.

"4 finals 4 As, Grandma, Grandpa, Mom," Henry says practically vibrating with joy!  
"Two things kid, what about the other two classes and does Regina know?" Emma asks trying to look stern.

"They're tomorrow. Home Ec - just have to make those cookies you like solo; and the other is P.E. - just have to demonstrate our abilities in a game from the Enchanted Forest similar to bowling. Yes, I showed my other mom my papers. She said she was proud."  
" I guess having your two easiest finals tomorrow is your school's Birthday present to you," Emma says. "By the way save me some cookies if you can."  
"I will" Henry promises. Henry then shows them the other test while he plays with the baby.

"I guess you got your brains from your dad," Emma says.  
"You're smart, mom" He assures her.

"Glad you think so, kid" She hugs him.

"I guess having the after school job with Grandpa Gold keeping track of the things from the Enchanted Forest really helped my history grade when we switched to the "history of the old country as some teachers refer to it."

"I can't believe you made that deal with Him to get the mobile for us. I guess you thought he wasn't as scary as he wants others to believe or you really wanted us to have it," Snow says.

"It was a little of both," Henry admits "When I checked to see if I had to work and show him my tests, Grandpa said you need to see me as soon as you get home from your mystery errands."

"Yes, we need to take you somewhere. It's a surprise related to your birthday tomorrow," Snow says.  
"Cool, your surprises are always great" Henry says.

He gets into the yellow bug and allows them to blindfold him, as they get closer to his surprise. Henry says, "What is it?" He says probably a dozen times before they arrive.

"You will find out a few minutes," Snow says.

"We're here," Snow says, "But Charming is a few minutes away, so you'll have to be patient Henry."

"Why don't we listen to some tunes?" Emma says, turning on the radio. The first song they hear is "Charlie's Girl."

"You like that song, mom?" Henry asks. "Dad loves it, I think. He plays it a lot in his car."  
"Yea, it was one of our songs when we were together as kids, Along with 'High Enough."  
"Oh, he plays that too," Henry says.

A few minutes later, David arrives in his truck.

"Good. You haven't started yet. I don't want to miss this milestone," David says.

"So whatever it is, it's a milestone to grownups," Henry says to himself.

David notices his grandson is blindfolded with a sleep mask. "You're milking the suspense, ladies." The adults guide him into the shop.

"Welcome to Grant's Men's wear," William greets them.

"So that's where we are," Henry says.

"Yea, kid, you can remove the blindfold," Emma says.

"Wow, you decided I can have a suit from here, though you said I was too young, Emma," He says.

"It wasn't my idea; it was your grandparents'. I think your grandma is giving it to you, Granddad has something else in mind," Emma tells him.

"Your first custom suit. Of course, I was in my 20's before I got one. I grew up a shepherd," David says.

"Would you like to see it?" William asks.

"Yes, I mean yes sir," Henry says, trying to calm down.  
"It's ok; it's refreshing to see a boy your age so excited about a good suit, Young Prince," he says.

Henry starts to blush. Maybe it's being called prince; maybe it's the scene he feels he made. The gentleman brings out the suit. "Wow, it looks like what you'd wear, Grandpa." They all record his expression with their cell phones.

"It was modeled after the one I woke Snow up in; but modernized," he agrees.

"Wow, I love it!" Henry says. William points out dressing rooms so he can try it on. David follows him in the dressing room to help if he needs it. A few minutes later, they come out with Henry wearing the suit looking like Charming 2.0 indeed.

"You look great, does it feel ok?" snow asks.

"Yes," Henry confirms. There is much more picture taking...

Henry's Birthday

Rumple and Belle go to pick up their gift from the animal shelter. Are you are still holding the 8-week-old Golden Retriever Puppy for us?" Rumple asks.

"Yes sir," a man known as Joseph shepherd here, known as Dr. Doolittle in the realm he was plucked from, says.

"So. Doctor Shepherd, has the pup had his shots yet, and other care" Rumple asks.  
"Yes, He has. He's perfectly healthy." The Vet hands him pamphlets on caring for a puppy and neutering. "Oh, by the way, I think this little guy and Henry have met already. They give each other longing looks Every time Henry comes in to volunteer with his other Grandfather."

"Wonderful; but I don't know how Henry has time to volunteer here, work at my shop, take Prince Lessons from Charming, and maintain A's on his report card."

"I don't either; he's an amazing young man," the Vet says.

"That we agree on," Rumple says, smiling.

"The puppy seems to know who he's going to and is excited. Oh by the way he's yard /paper trained," DR. Doolittle says.

"Good. I won't need to put a spell on him," Gold says.

"Oh I forget what you two were known as in your world, Mr. And Mrs. Gold?" The Vet asks.  
"I was known by many names, some not so nice, in the Enchanted Forest; but my given name is Rumpelstiltiskin. She was known as Lady Belle of Avalon, aka Beauty," He says.

"I never knew he was married," Doolittle says.  
"One of the many things they got wrong about our stories here,"  
"Yes, I just started reading the book with my name," he says. "So far so good, save for the racial slurs."

"Pick a collar and leash," Dr. D says, "Henry can fill out the papers with the name he chooses."

"Ok, let's go you little fur ball; you're going to see him today." The pup trots happily behind them.

The Charming's house

"Do you think you're coming my friend? I know you only met Henry once, but he still talks a lot about you; almost makes me jealous."

"He loves you, you are his Grandfather," the man says. "I'm not sure how birthday celebrations work here, especially for children on the verge of adulthood."

"I'll help you find an appropriate gift," he assures his friend.

"Thank you my friend. Oh, I have just the thing," he says.

"Good, I'm glad," David says.

A few hours later, Charming helps Henry get into his new suit. After looking at all the ties in both of their closets, they decide the suit doesn't need a tie.

"Not as much gold trim as my old suit, but still enough you don't really need a tie," David says.

"I agree. I wear one to work at Grandpa Gold's shop, but still have a hard time with them."

"The style reminds me of the one I saw you in the book, but the color reminds me of the suit Grandpa Gold changed into for his and Belle's first dance at their wedding. I have a part of both of you in one suit," He says with a big grin. He hugs his grandpa.

"Hug your Grandma and Emma. It was their idea, really. I got you another gift. I hope you'll love it," he says. He helps him adjust his suit. "Want to show the ladies?" he asks Henry.

"Yes," He says, making sure his dress shoes are properly shined.

When he walks into the living room, He sees both his mothers and Grandma Snow awaiting them. All three of them break into a curtsy. "I guess Gold has had a good effect on you after all; you look like a proper gentleman and like a prince," Regina says proudly. All three women have tears of joy glistening in their eyes.  
"You look so grown up" Emma says.

"You look so much like Charming," Snow says.  
"Thank you, Grandma and Emma for the compliment and suit." He says. and hugs them.  
"You're welcome Sweetie," Snow says.  
"You're welcome, you look great," Emma says. "I just wish I looked as good in this thing," pointing to the blue/green dress she's wearing.

"What are talking about? You look like a modern Disney Princess," Henry says.

"I still feel like I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm just glad I could talk mom out of going formal," Emma says.

"Mom you look so regal too." Regina 's in a smart dark blue dress.

"Grandma you look amazing too" she's wearing a white lacy dress. The baby is also dressed up in a way; in a blue baby one piece printed like a suit and tie. Charming is wearing blue too.

Finally, they all pile into a car Rumple sent his grandson and the rest of his family for his big night. Gold's right hand man, Dove, is the driver. "Rumpelstiltiskin told me to give you all the Royal treatment," Dove says.

"I didn't know Storybrooke had Limos," Emma says, helping her parents to strap Baby Graham into a car seat he provided - a top of the line one, not old tech like much of the town.

"Oh, my boss is a very powerful man in more ways than one. He can get most anything he or anyone he loves needs or desires.  
"I just hope this doesn't turn into a pumpkin at midnight," Emma says.  
"I promise it won't," Dove assures them. They arrive at Granny's a few minutes later, greeted by Rumple, Belle, and Neal/Baelfire.  
"Hey Dad," Henry greets.  
"Hey sport; wow you look so grown up and royal," Bae says. "Did you have anything to do with this dad?"

"No, I didn't but what if I did?" Rumple smirks. "I think that was his other grandparents' taste and money." Rumple steps back to admire his grandson. "You definitely have my style," he says. "You look just as good in that style as Charming does. There's a girl involved isn't there? Its Grace isn't it?" He says with a smile.

"Papa," Neal chastises. Henry just blushes and nods.  
"Is she going to be here and is she good enough for you?" he asks.  
"Yes, I hope she's going to be here; I invited her. It is Grace Thompson, Jefferson's daughter," He confirms.

"Lucky girl," a voice says.  
"August, you came!" Henry says excitedly.  
"Of course. You think I'd miss your birthday?" August says, hugging him.

"Wow, someone's really embracing their heritage, unlike their mom," he says grinning at Emma.  
"What can I say? I hate corsets," Emma says. "Hey I believe. What else do you want?"

"Just kidding, you look amazing," August says.

"Hey, she's my girl," Baelfire says.  
"Hey, too early to commit," she says, but with a smile.

"Yes, Henry has embraced his heritage, as you say" Emma says.  
Belle comes up to them wearing more modern less formal version of her gold dress. "Hello birthday boy. You ready to celebrate?"  
" Yes, Grandma, It's going to be great" Henry says.

"I told you, it's just Belle; but I'll accept Aunt Belle if you want to give me a title."

"YES, ma'am, Aunt Belle" Henry says looking around Granny's. It's decorated with red and blue balloons and streamers complete with a "Happy Birthday Henry" banner in the same colors.

There's a table over flowing with foods from Granny's and various relatives, hamburgers sandwiches and pastas.  
"I almost forgot," Granny says, placing a sign in the window, "Closed early for private party."

"Not sure why we need the sign. Your Family invited most of the town anyway. Heck your family IS most of the town it seems" Red says.  
"True," Snow agrees.

"Never thought I'd see the day I was invited to a private party, much less for royalty. I've crashed a few," Rumple says looking at Ella and her family uneasily. "I think Henry's truly the magic one in this room."  
"Here," everyone says. Magic users included agree.

The door opens again and Jefferson and Grace enter. "What are we toasting, Rumple?" Jefferson asks.

"How wonderful My Grandson is," he says.

"Yes, He is," Grace says with a toothy grin, making her look even pettier in her pale pink lacy dress.  
"He is special," The magical realm-jumping hatter agrees. He tips his dark blue top hat that matches his suit to the birthday boy.

Henry can't take his eyes off Grace. The young lady can't take her eyes off Henry either.

Just then, Archie arrives with a package for the growing pile of presents. "I couldn't miss the birthday of my favorite off-and-on patient," Archie says. "I think if Pongo was here and could talk, he'd wish you happy birthday," He says.  
Henry smiles and hugs him.

Finally, the last guest, Sir Lancelot, arrives. Even though he's seen him before, Henry's jaw drops to the floor.

"You're here!" Henry says. The knight of the round table bows to the young prince.

"I hope this is an appropriate gift my friend," He says to Charming, then goes to coo over the baby.  
"I'm sure it will be," he says looking at the package. Finally, everyone fills their plates and starts to eat. The Birthday boy sits at the table between his parents. His grandparents watch the little family as they joke and hug and otherwise enjoy each other, each thinking about what the future might hold.  
"Those two will be married and giving us another grandchild this time next year," Rumple says, sounding sure of himself.

"Oh, Rumple, was that a vision?" Belle asks, hopefully.  
"No, my sweet. Just parental instinct," he says.

"My parental instinct says the same thing," Charming says.

"That would be wonderful; but let's just enjoy the grandchild we have right now," Snow says.

"Yes," they agree. Finally, it's time for the cake. Snow reminds Ingrid that Henry only knows the flavor of the cake, not the decorations.

"I have it in a box so that will be a surprise till it's opened."

"It's beautiful." Snow says when she sees it.  
"It wasn't a hard design," she says, modestly. They sing happy birthday as Ingrid wheels in the cake.

All Henry can say is "WOW, It's my book!"  
"Do you like it, Henry?" Ingrid asks, making sure.  
"Yes!" Henry says, overjoyed.  
"I'm so glad!" She says. Several people take pictures. After Henry makes a wish, Ingrid cuts him the first gooiest piece. When he takes his first bite, he has a look of pure pleasure.

"That reminds me, I want to give you my gift first, Henry" Ingrid says

She pulls a card out of her pocket" Happy birthday to a sweet boy." The card reads.

"Very punny" Emma says when $50 gift card for Any given Sundae falls out.

"I thought so," Ingrid says.

After everyone devours the cake, it's time for the rest of the presents. The two mothers go first.

"This is to show you I know my little boy's becoming a big boy. I know it won't be as fun a present as the one Miss Swan probably got you, but I hope you'll like it." Regina says.

I know I will, Mom," he says. He opens box from It's About Time to reveal a very mature-looking gold wristwatch.

"I have to admit, a very nice useful gift with his busy life," Gold remarks.

"Thank you, Gold"

Next is Emma. "I hope you like it kid," she says  
"Wow it's the Infinity 2.0! You knew I wanted it? That I wanted the one with Stitch and not the Marvel Heroes?" Henry asks.  
"Oh Yea, I know you like the heroes in your own family better now," she says with a smile.

"We have the coolest family," Henry agrees.  
"She reminds me of Mom," Emma says, pointing to Merida.

"Yes, that's why I like her, and she reminds me of you, Emma" Henry says.  
"Wow, that's a big compliment Kid. Emma says we have to get mom to see it."

"I recognize her from somewhere. Not sure if it's this world from the movie or Enchanted Forest."

The next gift is from Elsa and Anna.  
"Wow" Henry says, taking out the thick book of Arendale's history, "it's beautiful," he says.

Next are Jefferson and Grace. He lugs out a big box with a bow with "Stargazer 360" printed on it.

"My dad helped me pick out just the right one. Don't worry, I didn't spend everything I have on it." When Henry shows Emma the telescope, Emma cringes; so does Snow.  
"I'm so sorry," Emma apologizes.  
"Hey you had every right at that point," Jefferson says. Henry thanks everyone else for the gifts. Lancelot gave him a gantlet from his days as a knight. Next is Archie. He hands him a small package. He opens it and automatically gets confused by the dog tag. Archie just smiles. August gives him a model of his castle, along with a model of Snow and Charming's castle.  
"It's beautiful," all of the Royals agree.

"Papa and I made it together from our memories. He had to finish a project for Dr. Whale, which is why he couldn't come." August says.

At last, Baelfire is ready to give his gift. He goes into the storage room to get it. Moments later, he pushes a red bike into the main part of the diner. "I heard your bike was destroyed by one of the many disasters that hit this town that hit this town it seems on a monthly basis."

"Thank you Dad," He says, hugging him.  
"That's not all," he says, handing him a set of knee and elbow pads and helmet.

"Is that the family crest?" Henry asks.  
"Yes, I painted it myself," he says.

"Wow, you're amazing Dad," Henry says.  
"You kept up with your art, and even improved it," Rumple says. "It's wonderful!"

Last are the two Grandfathers. Belle asks, "Who gets to go first?"

I think Charming should go next since Bae just went." Rumple says

He hands his son a long package. "Be careful opening it," he says. He hands Emma a similar package.  
"It's not my birthday," Emma says.  
"We thought you should have one too," David says.

They open their packages together.

"Wow do you really think I'm ready for the next step?" Henry asks, looking at the sword.

"Yes." David says.

"I agree. They have been in my Family for five generations and have been used to train many a fine warrior, gentleman, and ruler," Snow says.  
"Guess what they're called," Emma says, "and why do I have one?"

"What?" Henry Asks.

"The Swan Swords" she says. Henry grins.  
"We want you to learn too," David says to Emma.

"I'll try," she insists. "But what about Graham?" She asks.

"We'll borrow one when he's ready to use a metal sword," David says.

"How did you find the swords?" Belle asks. "Even Rumple thought they were lost when the curse was cast."

"We found them in a box of baby clothes and toys/ I didn't know had been transported either," Snow says.  
"Well it's finally our turn," Rumple says.

He does a few dramatic flourishes and says some magic words and a puppy appears in his arms.  
"For You Grandson," he says, handing him to Henry.

"The fur ball is staying at your Grandparents," Regina says.  
"Understood," they say.

"He's so cute, I recognize him from the shelter."

"Dr. Shepherd said he thought the puppy knew you too," Rumple says

"It looks like it's a tie," Charming says.  
"Yes," Rumple says. "He loves both of our gifts."

"You say you're hungry?" Henry says to the puppy. The little guy is licking Henry and nuzzles him affectionately.  
"You need milk?" Ruby asks. "Wait. How do you know he's hungry?" she asks

"He told me," Henry says. "Do you have a name already?" Henry asks the dog. "Don't worry, I'll think of just the right name for you or we'll come up with it together."

Rumple scans the puppy. "No I didn't leave any magic on the dog. It has to mean the dog is really communicating with Henry. I have had the feeling the boy had True Love Magic of his own for a while; and it's known Snow can communicate with birds and other small animals. With many young people born with magic, talking to animals is often the first sign they're gifted. I've felt magic around Henry since the curse broke even before as if I've sensed it in Emma. If you would like find out how powerful you are, I can help. In the meantime, why don't you play with your new friend?" he says, transporting them outside where Pongo is waiting.

Author's note: what's a good name for Henry's new furry friend?

Note no/.2 I got the nick name "The smiling Prince" from someone else's fan fiction I forget which story and who wrote it, sorry. "Prince Charming 2.0 " however is mine.


End file.
